Wario's Brand New Show
is a show spun off of The Mario Show, that focuses on the one and only Wario Wario Wario! He stars along with Waluigi Wario. It premiered on January 1, 2014 on the Matt11111 Channel and February 1 on the Mario-Sonic Channel. Theme song Hey, everybody, it's Wario's Brand New Show We're Wario and Waluigi, and you're in for a treat! We have some adventures, then we eat our feet We know that's disgusting, but it really gets better When it starts raining, we get a lot wetter Than if we take a shower together in the morning I don't really know anything that rhymes with morning Ha ha ha ha h ah ah ah ah ha ha ha ha h ah ah ah ah ah ah ha ha hah a ha ha hah a ha hah ah h ah ah Why this show was started On The Mario Show, Matt realized how many episodes he was creating involving Wario and Waluigi, so he figured he would create a show about it. Episodes Season 1 (January-March 2014) #Wario Gets His Own Show - January 1, 2014 #Waluigi Gets a Moustachecut - January 8, 2014 #Shoe Shopping - January 8, 2014 #Wario Goes to Jail, AGAIN! He already went to jail 3 times on The Mario Show! This is the FOURTH TIME! - January 22, 2014 #The Text - January 29, 2014 #OH NO! IT'S AN EPISODE WITH ONLY CREDITS! - February 5, 2014 #Mario's Visit - February 12, 2014 #Winter Cleaning - February 13, 2014 #The Fight between the Brothers - February 15, 2014 #Wait a minute... Our middle names... ?!?!? - February 16, 2014 #The War Begins - February 19, 2014 #Locked in the Bathroom for 2 Minutes - February 20, 2014 #The War Ends, that was short - February 20, 2014 #The War Restarts Because of a Cheeseburger - February 22, 2014 #You can have the cheeseburger. The war is over - February 28, 2014 #BOOOOOOMB! - March 1, 2014 #Just Kidding, sorry - March 1, 2014 #Waluigi's Cube - March 5, 2014 #PIE - March 7, 2014 #WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - March 7, 2014 #Nana is 7 in Japanese - March 7, 2014 #Crazy World, eh? - March 7, 2014 #I'll Take That! - March 10, 2014 #Wario's Brand New Randomness (crossover with The Random Show of Randomness) (Oops, it has been announced it was not a crossover, just a rumor. This episode is actually where Wario is as random as ever.) - March 14, 2014 #Roar! - March 14, 2014 #Not Scary, YAY! - March 17, 2014 #Wario's Clarinet - March 18, 2014 #Eat My Apple - March 19, 2014 #Lick My Chocolate - March 20, 2014 #DON'T Lick My Chocolate - March 21, 2014 #Tasty Chocolate - March 26, 2014 Season 2 (April 2014-TBA) #Wawawawawawawawawawa! - April 1, 2014 #Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! - April 1, 2014 #Let's Eat People! - April 4, 2014 #Too Bad. - April 7, 2014 #Nah, It's Good - April 8, 2014 #Wario Eats Random Stuff - April 9, 2014 Category:Randomness Category:Mario Category:Wario Category:The Mario Show Category:Spinoffs of the Mario Show Category:Spinoff series Category:Wario's Brand New Show